Perdita The Explorer
Disneystyle8's Spoof of "Dora The Explorer" Cast *Dora - Perdita (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Boots - Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Diego - Pongo (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Boots' Dad - Boris (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Map - Spike (Rugrats) *Backpack - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Benny - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Isa - Jungle Jangs *Tico - Rolly and Patch (Sharing the Role) (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Swiper (Bad) - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Swiper (Good) - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *Big Red Chicken - Theodore Tugboat *Grumpy Old Troll - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Baby Blue Bird - Pochacco *Baby Jaguar - Rajah (Aladdin) and lots more! Perdita's Top 10 Best Friends List #Bendy #Jungle Jangs #Hubie #Rolly and Patch #Captain Hook (The Enemie Of Perdita) #Two-Tone #Spike (Rugrats) #Theodore Tugboat #Chanticleer #Rajah Gallery Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Dora Bendy in 3d by estefanoida-db5fdvt.png|Bendy as Boots Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo as Diego Boris-the-Wolf.png|Boris as Boots' Dad HqdefaultSpike.jpg|Spike as Map 101_Dalmatians_Puppies_2.gif|Two-Tone as Backpack Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Benny Jungle Jings Easter Eggs.png|Jungle Jangs as Isa RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Patch as Tico Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Swiper (Bad) MainPageFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Swiper (Good) TheDispatcher'sBestBirthday99.png|Theodore Tugboat as Big Red Chicken maxresdefault (10).jpg|Bob the Tomato as Grumpy Old Troll 3fc117b2f393e3fca6e634c632b19930--pochacco-sanrio-characters.jpg|Pochacco as Baby Blue Bird Rajah in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg|Rajah as Baby Jaguar TheClippiglet32.gif|Piglet as Coqui Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Senor Toucan Kion-large.png|Kion as Russia ArlenevCharacter.jpg|Arlene as Alicia Pepe-le-pew-daffy-ducks-movie-fantastic-island-6.54.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Leon Nemo2.jpg|Nemo as Pinto Snipes.jpg|Snipes as Flinky 3d93f8e712982f076a424731ac36ab1a--dragon-tales-force.jpg|Ord as Pablo Penny-personnage-les-101-dalmatiens-02.jpg|Penny as Daisy Elliott.jpg|Elliott as Dragon Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester as Al easter_beagle___peanuts_movie_by_bradsnoopy97-db4z865.png|Snoopy as Inky Fifi.gif|Fifi as Plinky AngelLT.png|Angel as Shakira Negaduck - going nowhere fast.jpeg|Negaduck as Silly Bird That Stole The Map Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Cadpig Lucky Ticket Admit.jpg|and Lucky as Tico's Cousins Maggie.png|Maggie as Val the Octopus Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Mary DisneyQueenHearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts as Witch SatAM101-Muttski.jpg|Muttski as Miguel Tootsie-Bella in Jeanette Enchanted.png|Tootsie-Bella as Elena Garfield in Garfield Gets a Life.jpg|Garfield, Odie in A Garfield Christmas.jpg|Odie Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|And Nermal as Fiesta Trio Nanny.png|Nanny as Abuela Lil Sneezer wearing diapers2.jpg|Li'l Sneezer as Guirellmo Baby_Butter_Otter.png|Baby Butter Otter as Isabella princejohn4.gif|Prince John as Fomkah POCHACCO.png|Pochacco as Baby Blue Bird 5Hopus_Pocus.png|Hopus Pocus as Ying-Ying Lily the Frog.PNG|Lily as Kate Bunga-0.png|Bunga as Tanzania Kenge2.png|Kenge Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin).jpg|And Leopard Seal as Crocodiles Steven_IGYANFTFDL.jpg|Steven as Troll Mrs._Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Fifi The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Sami Fifi peanuts movie.png|Fifi as Cinderella Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Cannon Timon in Circle Of Life An Environmental Fable.jpg|Timon as Wizzle Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Click the Camera Fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn as Tallest Mountain The_Cat_in_the_Hat_in_Daisy-Head_Mayzie.jpg|The Cat in the Hat, Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Danny-1510765084.jpg|And Danny the Cat as Three Little Pigs Scooby_Doo_in_Scooby_Doo_Meets_the_Boo_Brothers.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Chocolate Tree Monty smurfs the lost village.png|Monty Mzingo.png|And Mzingo as Flying Monkey Sebastian_the_Snake.png|Sebastian the Snake as Baby Dino SippyCup33.png|Larry the Cucumber as King Juan El Bobo Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Allie Annabelle 1.png|Annabelle as Yuki Domino.png|Domino as Perrito Tick Tock as Dingodile.png|Tick-Tock as Crocodilion Freckles romo.png|Freckles as Little Map Leonette.jpg|Leonette as Sabrina the Snow Princess Tripod11.png|Tripod as Unicornio Melman.jpg|Melman as King Popo Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Queen Maria Scar Snout gets closer.png|Scar Snout as El Mago a7c81584369aac375181ee82a7f04e2c--lamb-chops.jpg|Lamb Chop as Little Lamb Diamond baloo.png|Baloo as Oink the Pig Kenai the Bear.png|Kenai Bear as Oink the Pig #2 Koda.jpg|Koda as Oinky the Pig Betty DeVille.jpg|Betty DeVille as Val the Octopus image_9b8883fd.jpeg|Eeyore as Goat Snively SatAM.png|Snivley as Dancing Elf Bird (Skunk Fu).jpg|Bird as Sol hermie-wormielegal.jpg|Hermie and Wormie as Arco Iris Mr_nezzer_happy_to_hear_sings_2.png|Mr. Nezzer as The Coach (Seen In Perdita No More) Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Santa Claus Boss Wolf the ugly jerk.jpg|Wolf Boss as Ghoul (Seen In Perdita No More) Original Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Devil (Seen In Perdita No More) Naveen on balcony-Princess-and-the-Frog-Wallpaper.jpg Sticks-the-Badger.png|Sticks as Linda the Llama Barneythesong.jpg|Barney, Baby bop as luna.jpg|Baby Bop, Cuphead pixel art by lisnovski-dbs7va6.png|Cuphead, Mugman by lisnovski-dbxl0lp.png|Mugman, Baby Kermit in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg|and Baby Kermit as Singing Gorillas Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mama Blue Bird Download (1)spot.png|Spot as Little Monster The Bear.jpg|The Bear as Bear Maggie in Home on the Range.jpg|Maggie as Kate June.jpg|June as Mariana the Mermaid Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Azul Gidget the secret life of pets.png Snow White.png Scamp.png|Scamp as Puppy Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899909-500-279.jpg|Dodger as Pepe Five_Little_Monkeys.jpg Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Luis Putt putt by matti3-d4l63wb.png|Putt Putt as Huey Angelina Mouseling.png|Angelina Mousling as Little Red Riding Hood Kaa.jpg|Kaa Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|and Shere Khan as Snakes On The 1st Path Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf Pua-img.png|and Pua as Snakes On The 2nd Path King Bowser.png|Bowser as Crocodile On The 1st Path Scary clown.png|Evil Clown as Crocodile On The 2nd Path Scar 300.gif|Scar as Crocodile On The 3rd Path Sammy Lawrence.png|Sammy Lawrence as Crocodile On The 4th Path ROBINTHEFROG.png|Robin the Frog as Friendly Frog Spyro.jpg|Spyro as Sparky (Both Start With S) Buster img.jpg|Buster Bunny as Baby Bongo (Both Start With B) BJ in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg|BJ as Baby Winky (They Both Start With B, Too) Junior (WB).png|Junior as Dinky Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Rocket Star Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard as Greedy King Mr. Johnson in Elmo Saves Christmas.jpg|Mr. Johnson as Enrique the Magician 300px-Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726694-768-432.jpg|Roscoe and Desoto as Greedy King Little Caterpillar.jpg|Little Caterpillar as Caterpillar Lucy-ladybug-hermie-and-friends-flo-the-lyin-fly-2.02.jpg|Lucy Ladybug as Butterfly Dr. Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Senor Shush PETERPAN.png|Peter Pan as Papa Fox Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916225-1840-1080.jpg|Jame Darling as Mama Fox Henry Hugglemonster02.jpg|Henry Hugglemonster as Hero Star Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Coyote in Jungle Crocker villain.png|Crocker as Crocodile in Jungle Scud the Pitbull.jpg|Scud as Snake in Jungle WordWorld Frog.jpg|Frog as Frog Koda-brother-bear-2-87.6.jpg|Koda as Baby Bear Honest-john-pinocchio-7 37.jpg|Honest John as Scarecrow Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita as Elena Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Cole Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Giant Jewel 101D.jpg|Jewel as Little Lamb Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani as Chloe Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Little Bull Diana (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|diana as Mariposa Mater (Disney).png|Mater as Rojo Cars-lightning-mcqueen-and-mater-blue-D-01.png|Lightning Mcqueen as Azul Sykes the Puffer Fish.jpg|Skyes the Pufferfish as Mimo PumbaaJr.png|Pumbaa Jr. as Baby Crab Flicker-special-agent-oso-0.93.jpg|Flicker as Baby Winky Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Hip-Hop Bunny Coco.jpg|Aunt Coco as Sabrina LBB Cow.png Smurfette in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpg Wizzer HHMLOTWPHDDL.png|Wizzer as Baby Red Fish Bob-the-builder.jpg Crash-bandicoot-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-8.87.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Prince Ramon deb60870fe2fbf69ef064598074fe42f.png Louie.jpg GoodShrekImage.png Big C the Ferocious Beast.png Bagheera.png Mavis cape.jpg Berlioz-0.jpg E.B. from Hop.png Marina.jpg PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png Tasha the Hippopotamus.jpg|Tasha as Little Pirate Pig Scenes Perdita and Bendy Going Upstairs To That Big Green Hill.png Perdita and Bendy Crossing the Vegetable Bridge after the Riddle.png Perdita Partying on Bendy B-Day With Her Friends.png Perdita and Bendy Smoking Out.png Perdita and Bendy Waiting To Go Inside.png Perdita and Bendy Did Not Find The Tabaqueria.png Perdita and Bendy Going Over King Louie After Stopping Captain Hook.png Perdita and Bendy Chose The Right Color On King Louie.png Perdita and Bendy Are Ready To Go Over King Louie.png Perdita and Bendy Got Eaten Up.png Perdita and Bendy Fell Down In The River and Hanged On A Branch.png Perdita and Bendy are Ready To Go Over Animal Lake Bridge.png List of Perdita The Explorer episodes Season 1 #The Legend of the Giant Tugboat #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Bears #Big River #Berry Hunt #Timon Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Two-Tone #Patches Out of Doghouse #Bugga Bugga #Maggie Simpson #Perdita Save the Prince #El Coqui #The Chocolate Great Dane #Te Amo #Ord's Flute #Call Me, Mr. Riddles #To the Treehouse Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Putt-Putt the Purple Car #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Perdita #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Geo #Nemo, the Killer Whale Express #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Bob the Tomato #Super Spike! #Click! #A Present for Colonel Hathi #Rapido Rolly and Patch! #A Letter for Captain Hook #Daisy the Cow, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Pepe Le Pew, the Circus Skunk Season 3 #The Lost City #Perdita Had a Little Dalmatian Puppy #Meet Pongo #Stuck Truck #Patrick the Starfish #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Characters #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Sebastian the Snake #Baseball Bendy #Bendy's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Perdita Save the Game #Perdita's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Bendy's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Perdita's Fairytale Adventure #Adult Nala, La Quinceanera #Star Catchers #Daisy the Cow, La Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Captain Hook the Explorer #Friend Mountain #Big Sister, Perdita #Super Mammals! #Catch the Mammal! #Perdita Got a Puppy #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Sticks and Bendy to the Rescue #A Crown for Larry the Cucumber #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Perdita's Dance to the Rescue #Save Pongo #Perdita's First Trip #Rajah's Roar #Bendy to the Rescue #Perdita's World Adventure #Pumbaa Jr. #Perdita Save the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Two-Tone Parade #Hubie's Big Race #Jungle Jangs's Dalmatian Flowers #Sticks' Jack-in-the-Box #Sticks' Save the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Bendy #Theodore Tugboat's Magic Show #Hubie's Treasure #Perdita Save Three Kings Day #Perdita Save the Three Little Bears #Hoo, Haa to Play Park #Perdita Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Mammal's Dream Adventure #Perdita's Christmas Carol Adventure #Perdita Help the Birthday Timon #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Bendy's Ink Wish #Perdita's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Perdita's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Mammals! #Perdita's Hair-Raising Adventure #Flicker Comes Home #Bob the Tomato's Gets Married #Perdita's Ballet Adventure #Bendy's First Flying Spoon #Vacaciones! #Perdita in Cat Land #Dodger's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Giraffe King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Perdita Save Future Forest #Theodore Tugboat's Magic Wand #Captain Hook's Favorite Things #Perdita's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Nemo Season 7 #Perdita's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Perdita's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Perdita's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Perdita's Moonlight Adventure #Domino's Big Surprise! #Perdita & Pongo's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Hubie the Castaway #Piglet's Big Music Show #Perdita's Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Freckles #Perdita's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Perdita Rocks #The Cat Ball Season 8 (Last Season) #Perdita & Domino to the Rescue #Dalmatian Puppies Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Pigs in Mittens #Perdita's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Mater's Birthday Party #Perdita & Dipstick's Riding Adventure #Perdita's Rainforest Talent Show #Perdita & Pongo in the Time of Dinosaurs #Perdita's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Perdita in Wonderland #Perdita's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Perdita's Super Soccer Showdown (LAST EPISODE OF PERDITA THE EXPLORER) History Title Cards Perdita The Explorer.png Videography Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:Ideas Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:DeviantART Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs